


Locker Room Kisses

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [184]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human, Kissing, Locker Room, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cellus meets up with Solara after a basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Kisses

Solara wiped the sweat from her forehead, stretching her arms out as she walked into the girl’s locker room. Primus, that had been a good game – she had seriously gotten a nice workout. Nitropack must have been practicing and playing basketball on the side because she didn’t remember him being that good the last time they played.  
  
As she moved over to her locker, she was surprised to see Cellus there. She blinked. “Cellie?”  
  
Her girlfriend slowly looked up at her.  
  
“What’re you doing here?”  
  
“… I just wanted to congratulate you after your game.”  
  
Solara laughed, shaking her head. As always, the basketball game had gathered a large crowd. Even a lot of girls showed up. Probably just to watch the guys play. Or her, considering a lot of girls seemed to enjoy watching her play. She wasn’t sure why though, but the crowds just added to the game, so she wasn’t complaining.  
  
And, as always, Cellus was there. Usually when her girlfriend was there, she would play just a little bit harder. Mainly as a way to impress her, but she would never tell her that. She was just glad that the younger woman would even show up, considering how she wasn’t that big of a sports fan to begin with.  
  
“Well, hope you enjoyed the show,” she chuckled, opening her locker.   
  
“I did,” she said, cheeks turning red as her girl’s back turned to her. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together at the sight of her body. While she always enjoyed looking at it, whenever Solara would work out and come back all sweaty and haggard from it… Cellus just found it to be incredibly sexy. It didn’t help that Solara’s muscular body was just perfect to begin with.   
  
Solara was oblivious to the fact that her girlfriend was watching her intently. She was more focused on just getting out of these sweating gym clothes and taking a shower. As she stripped out of her shirt, she realized that Cellus was still standing behind her, looking down at her feet.  
  
She titled her head. “Cellie?”  
  
The younger girl looked up again, cheeks turning red when she saw that Solara was only in a sports bra and shorts. Primus, she looked even sexier than before! Swallowing, she slowly stepped up to the taller woman, cheeks flushed as she bit her bottom lip. It was… okay, right? They were going out now… She could do this… Right?  
  
Solara grew concerned though, thinking something was wrong. Did Cellus have a fever or something? Her face was so red…  
  
“Cel–”  
  
She ended up gasping when Cellus suddenly seized her face and yanked her head down. Before she realized it, their lips had been pressed together with Cellus’s tongue slipping inside. Solara froze up when she realized what was happening, too shocked to respond as Cellus's kissed her hard.  
  
Cellus was beyond embarrassed, but that didn’t stop her from moving her arms to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck. Solara had yet to respond, still stiff as Cellus kissed her with all her strength. Primus, Solara’s lips were so soft and warm… She pulled herself closer to the other, wanting to feel her strong body up against hers.  
  
It was enough to make Solara snap out of her shocked state, grabbing her girlfriend’s shoulders and pushing her back, though she held her in place.  
  
Cellus had first thought she had done something wrong. Oh no, did she hate that? Should she have not have done that?! “Sol-!”  
  
“I-I stink…” Solara mumbled out, cheeks bright red. She certainly didn’t mind the kiss, oh no, that was not an issue at all. She just didn’t want Cellus to have to her gross order on her clothes.   
  
Oh… Oh. That was why Solara… Cellus felt a wave of relief come over when she realized that she didn’t hate the case. As for her smelling, she didn’t care. She just wanted Solara to hold her and kiss her, especially when she looked as sexy as she did.  
  
Solara’s blush grew when Cellus pushed herself into her chest, her thin arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She hesitated for a moment, but when she felt her girlfriend’s arms tighten, she gave up and hugged her back, leaning down to kiss her hair.  
  
“Now you smell like sweat.”  
  
“That’s okay.”  
  
“I’m all sticky and gross.”  
  
“I think you look beautiful.”  
  
Solara coughed, blushing at the compliment. While normally she would have said Cellus was crazy, she didn’t want to ruin the mood. So instead, she just kept silent and kept her arms wrapped tightly around the petite girl. And when Cellus looked back up at her, she leaned down to kiss her again, smiling a bit when her girlfriend gave a soft moan.   
  
While she really needed to shower, Solara was too content in her spot to move just yet.


End file.
